


Behind the Pod S1, Episode 5: Kess

by BehindThePod, Kess



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Talking about disability and podfic, the podfic community, and podfic as art.Duration - 0:24:59
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 1





	Behind the Pod S1, Episode 5: Kess

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/kh7o1kv0mc1aemk/BtP%20Episode%205.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Episode 5: Kess

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s4wkfxerkqdfwrw/BtP%20S1%20Episode%205%20-%20Kess.mp3?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1K2C0Kt0Z-TW4lOPe8leeobIVbr3TAytH) | 11.6 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/drkaj4ry359x5kk/BtP%20S1%20Episode%205%20-%20Kess.m4b?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z1vWgf1IDsbipx2KFNpZjKcoR87u0JMO) | 11.8 mb. 

###### Streaming: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.

>

###### Commenting and Talkback:

Kess - they/them pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kessbnu)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here or a reply to [this Dreamwidth post](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/5116.html) with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
